Brotherly Love?
by Mewtime
Summary: Roxas is confused over wether or not his twin brother, Sora, loves him more than just a brother, but there's someone who's stopping him from getting to Roxas. YAOI WARNING. Mainly Roxas/Sora, with some Roxas/Axel. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Dream

**I do not claim Kingdom Hearts in any way. I just like the characters. XD**

**AN:** My first story. Personally, I love this pairing. Always have, always will. ;)

* * *

**-X-**

**CHAPTER 1: DREAM**

I sighed as I lie in my bed, wearing only shorts, waiting for sleep to hit me. The comforter covered me up to my waist, exposing my naked half. I twisted and turned in my twin-sized bed, adjusting to a more comfortable position on my right side. I was looked to the right of my room, glancing from the door to the alarm clock on the table.

12:47 a.m. _Damn it..._

_How could I sleep when the first day of school is in six hours?_

I shifted another time, to the left, and looked out of my window, discovering the rain splattering the glass.

_Since when was it raining?_

I rolled onto my back, trying to close my eyes, just to get at least an hour of sleep, but the noise coming from the rain hitting the window kept me from doing so. And the stress to come when school begins…

_I don't think I can handle it this year… Crap... I'm gonna be a sophomore…_

I glanced over to the clock again.

1:14. _Why the hell is it going so slow?_

_Great… I have five more hours to go till my utter doom..._

As I looked at the clock, I couldn't help but notice a creak of the floorboards outside my door. There were only two other people living with me: my mom, who was sleeping on the other side of the hallway, and my twin brother, Sora. His bedroom was right next to mine.

The creaking continued past my door and down the hall, to the bathroom. Sora…

After a minute of silence, I could hear the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. The creaking began again, only, this time, it stopped in front of my door.

Hastily, I flipped onto my left side with my back to the door and pretended to sleep.

The door opened, and I could hear the soft footsteps across the carpeted floor. The steps stopped at the edge of my bed. I let out a loud snore.

"You're a terrible actor, Roxas," Sora laughed.

I muttered a low "asshole" as I began to sit up. I looked up at his blue eyes; his arms were folded; he had a wide grin on his face. "What are you doing here?" I mumbled again. "In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't slept at all."

"I can tell," he laughed again. I turned my head away to look out of the window, still raining, annoyed more than ever. "I haven't had any sleep, either. I kinda figured you were awake, too."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I muttered, still looking out the window, watching the rain hit random places.

"It means," Sora began, climbing next to me on the bed, "that we have the same reason why we're awake: the first day of school. You're just as nervous as I am."

I hated Sora for this. He always wants me to talk. And yet, I love it where our conversations end up. "Of course I am," I said. "It's always school that keeps me up. You know I hate school..."

"Well, yeah, Roxas, everyone hates school... You always state the obvious..."

I was getting frustrated. He hardly said anything and he was already getting on my nerves. "Well, then, _what are you doing here?_" I asked again.

"I just wanted to talk, Roxas."

_Big surprise..._

Feeling defeat, I sighed and turned to face Sora, leaning back on my nightstand. "Okay, you have my undivided attention. Talk."

"Thanks," Sora said, beaming. "Okay, where to start... So... you know that me and Kairi have been going out for about a year now, right?"

I nodded, and, to my surprise, I was paying more attention than ever before.

"I've been thinking... " Sora continued, "if I should... "

He trailed off as if he had lost his train of thought. I leaned in closer, waiting for him to keep talking. But he wouldn't. He merely sat on my bed with a blank expression, looking down at his legs. I leaned in closer again until my face was about six inches away from his.

Suddenly, he grabbed my neck and rammed his lips onto mine.

I tried to break free, but a part of me wanted this kiss to last forever. It _felt _like forever. I've kissed a girl before, but his lips felt even softer than any other lips.

What seemed to be an eternity only lasted for ten seconds. As he leaned back from my face, which was still stunned, I looked into his eyes again.

_I've never noticed how beautiful his eyes were..._

_..._

_Wait, what did I just think?_

We stared at each other for a few more moments, until he finally said, "I think I should break up with her."

* * *

I love the kiss. I felt happy just writing it! XD

**Review, please, and thanks! :D**


	2. Imagination

**AN: **I'm actually surprised that this chapter was up so soon. This chapter took a while to write.

**

* * *

**

_I've never noticed how beautiful his eyes were..._

_..._

_Wait, what did I just think?_

We stared at each other for a few more moments, until he finally said, "I think I should break up with her."

**-X-**

**CHAPTER 2: IMAGINATION**

_Ugh... What just happened last night...?_

I opened my eyes, weakly, only to find sunlight gleaming through the window.

I immediately threw the comforter off and sat up in my bed. I spun my head towards the clock, hoping I wasn't late.

_6:37?! Shit! I'm gonna be late!_

I jumped off of my bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the floor, slipped on my shoes, picked up mybook bag, and sprinted out of the door, only to nearly run over my mom, standing outside of my door.

"Roxas!" she gasped. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to school right now?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm already late as it is!"

"Well, you should really set the alarm on that thing. That's why I got it for you, you always sleep in!"

"Yeah, thanks again, Mom! I gotta go!"

As I ran down the hall, I could hear my mom yell "Have a fun first day, Roxas!" I really wish she hadn't said that...

But, was last night a dream? It seemed to be so real... Or was it just some sick fantasy influenced by something else? I mean, of course there was Axel chasing after me, and I already knew he was gay for me ever since I first met him... but I'm not gay. At least... I think I'm not. And I know Sora's not gay; he had Kairi. And they've been going out for a year now.

That still doesn't explain if it was a "dream..."

I busted through the front door and ran down the sidewalk. I guess Sora already left for school, and left me behind.

_Bastard._

Lucky for me, the school is only four blocks away. And already, I ran two blocks; but my mind was still racing over the dream. I kept trying to think about something else, but _he_ would never leave...

Three blocks, and only one more to go. I can see the buses dropping kids off.

Half a block from school now...

But before I could reach the front doors, I saw a brown-haired boy walking towards the school.

_I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch..._

I kept running until I was at least ten feet away from him.

"You!"

Sora wheeled his head, a surprised look on his face, until he saw me. He merely smiled. "So, you finally caught up with me," he said, still with the same smile.

I stopped in front of him, catching my breath. I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me and panted, "You... are... such... an... ass... hole..."

"Well, _sorry _for not waking you up in the morning. You have an alarm clock, and you should start using it." He laughed the last statement. I turned red with fury.

Then, I remembered what had happened last night... or what seemed to have happened.

"Hey... Sora..." I began.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Um... did you do anything... last night... with me?"

He simply looked at me with a confused look, and he cocked his head and said, "Unless you count the time we watched T.V., then no. Why do you ask?"

A wave of relief pulsated through me.

_So he didn't kiss me last night... Good._

But then, I gave him the same confused look he gave me, cocking my head the same way. "But... what about..." I trailed off.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sora started to chuckle at me. I kept the same look, asking him, "What are you laughing about now?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you look so cute when you look like that."

My heart skipped a beat. I felt like I was going to faint.

_Did he just say..._

"Wha--what d-did you say?"

"I said 'come on, we're gonna be late for school'!" he yelled, and then he sprinted for the front doors of the school.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did he say I was cute...? Or... was it my imagination...?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**AN: **I'm making Roxas seem crazy. Lol. Don't get too discouraged; Roxas isn't so obliviuos in this story. He's actually really smart; he likes to think things through and see the logic in it. But he's also really stubborn...

Believe me, there's gonna be another "dream" or two just like the one he had before.


	3. Confusion

**AN: **Sorry for the late update, everyone. I was swamped with semester finals, studying and such. I barely had time to write this chapter. Other than that, everything's cool. I'll update regularly from now on. :3

**

* * *

**

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sora started to chuckle at me. I kept the same look, asking him, "What are you laughing about now?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you look so cute when you look like that."

My heart skipped a beat. I felt like I was going to faint.

_Did he just say..._

"Wha--what d-did you say?"

"I said 'come on, we're gonna be late for school'!" he yelled, and then he sprinted for the front doors of the school.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did he say I was cute...? Or... was it my imagination...?

**-X-**

**CHAPTER 3: CONFUSION  
**

Midday High School... I hate this school... Not only do I hate all of the teachers and the ugly red bricks with hardly any windows in the classrooms, but I also hate most of the kids here. They just won't leave me alone... It's like I'm the most popular guy here. I mean, sure, I've been told by every girl (and some guys) that I'm as cute as cute can be, but that doesn't mean that you have to be my shadow for every second of the year... And the glomps... I hate getting glomped...

And, of course, as soon as I walked through the front doors... I was glomped. I closed and tightened my eyes as I was being grappled to my death. My chest was being crushed, not only by the tackle, but the squeeze of the hug.

I couldn't even tell who it was until I felt a wave of hair brush my face. I opened my eyes wide enough to see red hair.

"Axel!" I gasped. "I... can't... breath..."

"Roxas! I missed you!" Axel exclaimed, squeezing me tighter. I could feel my face burning up and my chest getting crushed.

"Axel! Let... go of... me!"

Reluctantly, he finally released me, giving me a chance to catch my breath. "Sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," I responded. "I blame myself for letting my guard down." I smiled, showing my teeth.

Axel smiled back with an even wider grin. "So, Roxas, how was your vacation?" he asked me.

"Oh, you know," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "the usual: sat around watching T.V., playing video games..."

"Wow... it sounds like you're vacation was as boring as it can get... I, on the other hand, had a great summer vacation. You may have noticed I was abroad..."

"How can I forget... You never stopped talking about it last year..."

Axel frowned. "Oh... right. Forgot... Heh..."

I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine. I never realized how beautiful his perfect facial features were. His spiky, red hair flowing behind him. I accidentally smelled the scent that followed him - strawberry, as always. I engulfed the smell, losing myself, forgetting where I was and what I was doing...

...

_What. The. Fuck._

_There I go again! What's wrong with me?!_

I shook my head in frustration, wishing that my little thoughts about other... _guys..._ would go away. Axel looked at me, confused. Then he laughed and said, "Finally remembered that school started today?"

I looked up at his face again, and he had a cute smirk on his face... his beautiful face...

_DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!_

Again, I shook my head until it felt like my brain was going to fall out of my head, and I ran, pushing Axel out of the way while he called out, "Roxas! What's wrong?!"

I ran through the students, all looking for their classes, some cursing at me and muttering under their breath smart remarks. I ignored them all; they didn't matter to me as much as the conflict I'm facing with myself...

I continued to run, all the way down the hallway, making a bee line towards the men's room. Then, it came to me.

_No, that's a terrible idea! Not THERE!!_

I sprinted past the men's room, and continued down the hall, still ignoring the bystanders, until I made a halt at the cafeteria doors. I glanced behind me, making sure Axel or Sora were behind me, then I let out a deep sigh of relief, and opened the doors.

I looked around the cafeteria, scanning for any familiar faces, until I found Hayner sitting by himself at the far left of the room. I walked calmly, making sure my stance wasn't giving away my nervous breakdown.

But before I made it to Hayner, I found another boy sitting across from him. I gasped as if it was my last breath. I recognized right away who it was by the brown, untidy, spiky hair that I knew too well... Especially since I see it every day at home.

_Sora..._

**

* * *

**

**AN: **A succesful recovery from my LOOOONG hiatus! Making up into another chapter!

Roxas goes nuts again! Crazy thoughts!! And not just about Sora this time... :D


	4. Split

I looked around the cafeteria, scanning for any familiar faces, until I found Hayner sitting by himself at the far left of the room. I walked calmly, making sure my stance wasn't giving away my nervous breakdown.

But before I made it to Hayner, I found another boy sitting across from him. I gasped as if it was my last breath. I recognized right away who it was by the brown, untidy, spiky hair that I knew too well... Especially since I see it every day at home.

_Sora..._

**-X-**

**CHAPTER 4: SPLIT  
**

I stood there, standing speechless, staring at the brown-headed boy… He just sat there, talking to my best friend… His blue eyes, full of innocence… His brown hair full of secrets… I just… I just want to run my hands through his hair, stare into his eyes, and feel the warmth of his lips…

What the hell am I thinking…? This is my BROTHER. How sick can I get?

But I couldn't help but continue to stand in front of the cafeteria doors like an idiot… thinking about him… imagining what it would feel like to kiss your own brother… I'm just dying to know. But… I don't know if he truly feels the same way… Has my mind been playing games with me? Have all these things that have been happening to me just a figment of my overactive imagination? It can't be true… I've never felt this way before… I've never even kissed anyone, not even a girl. So what makes Sora so special…? The fact that I've known him forever? No, that's not it…

I… just…

SMACK!

A blow to the face… The wind getting knocked out of me… The cafeteria is spinning… Everyone's running towards me… Getting hazy…

…

…

…

"Roxas…?"

…

…

…

"Roxas… wake up…!"

…

…

…

"ROXAS!"  
My head is pounding… I try opening my eyes, but all I see is black… I groan from the pain on my face, wondering where I am, questioning what I feel, both inside and out…

"What's… going on…?" I said slowly, trying to hold onto what logic was left. I try to lift my head, but I was too weak. I just groaned even louder. A hand lifts up my head a few inches. I groan louder from the pain in my face. "It's all right… I'm here now…"

The voice sounded very familiar… Like I've heard it forever… I open my eyes slowly, focusing in on the figure looming over me, tears in his eyes.

Sora.

"Roxas…! You're okay…!" Sora cried between sobs. I looked past Sora to find everyone in the cafeteria looking down at me, concerned looks on their faces. Some relieved… some sad… and one extremely happy. "Roxas! You're alright!" yelled out Axel. He kneeled down next to Sora, holding my hand. Sora gave a disapproving look in Axel's direction, but returned to me, drying the tears with his free hand.

"What happened…? Did something hit me?" I said, picking myself up and rubbing where I was hit. It stung, and I cringed.

"Nobody saw what happened…" Sora said, helping me up. "We only heard a loud crash when you were knocked over. You fell into the cart of trays when you were hit. Everyone came running over to see what had happened, but nobody claims to know how it happened. I'm just glad you're alright…"

"Me, too…" Axel said, rubbing my hand. It felt good…

"Anyway…" Sora interrupted, "let's get you to the nurse's office. You should get that little cut on your face checked out."

Sora and Axel both took an arm and began to carry me towards the exit. Hayner fought his way through the crowd of students and caught up to us. "Hey, Roxas, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Hayner. I'm fine."

Hayner let out a sigh. "That's a relief… Do you know who hit you?"

I shrugged my arms as best as I could with Sora and Axel lifting them. "No clue. Couldn't see."

"Too bad... It looks like nobody here knows. It's like some invisible man came up from nowhere and punched you square in the face. If I ever get my hands on that goddamn invisible man..."

I laughed, finally letting go of everything. I'm glad that Hayner is still my best friend... He would never let me down... or make a move on me... "It's all right, Hayner," I chuckled. "I'll be fine. No "goddamn invisible man" is out to get me. You're just getting worried over nothing..."

"Oh... okay. Whatever you say, Roxas... Well, I guess I'll see you later then." And he walked off, sulking back to his table. Along with him, the crowd began to disperse, all the students returning to their meals. I, however, was being carried to the nurse, both by two guys who I believe are attracted to me, just how I feel attracted to both of them… On my right, there's the brown-haired boy: the one I've loved as a brother… On my left, there's the red-haired one: the boy I've known as a kid growing up.

I'm split between two people. I have no idea how I even got interested into these two... Maybe that blow to the head was all I needed to come back to reality, and find out who I truly was... I just hope I don't screw this up and choose the wrong one... But how could I screw it up? They both love me, and they would continue to love me no matter what. But... for some reason... I have my doubts. Maybe this is all just in my head, and my mind is fucking with me, making me see the worst possible outcome.

Until then, I can just take in this moment while I can...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Back, yet again, with another short and choppy chapter. Sorry, everyone. Lately, my writing has been a little rusty altogether, but it's mostly because I've been focusing on other stuff (drawing being one of them). Again, I'm sorry. But, this chapter was made from the inspiration and motivation from Dillick, who has pushed me to continue this fic XD. So, hope you guys like this. I've been trying to make Axel get into the way of Sora, and I don't know how well I'm doing it... :|

~Kawaii Neko


End file.
